Kamisama Wedding
by SeeraOtoya
Summary: Nanami has been living at the Mikage Shrine for years... but something inside Nanami has made her realize.. does she love Tomoe more than she thought?


Just an ordinary and normal day at the Mikage Shrine. " Hey Tomoe, want me to make you something?" " Nah I'll make something instead." he offered. " How about a pear cake?" Nanami's eyes widened, but she was happy.

She tilts her head, and starts thinking, and then smiles. " That sounds wonderful!"

Tomoe gets up and starts preparing in the kitchen, Nanami watching him. " Instead of watching me… WHY DON'T YOU GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL!'' he yelled, glaring back. Even though she liked Tomoe. She hated be ordered around by him.

" Well fine.. I'll go see Mizuki… he'd love to see me, and spend time with me…" she thought.

"Bye!" she yelled getting on her shoes at the front door, about to walk out the door. Tomoe stopped what he was doing, and realized what she just said. " GET BACK HERE!" Though she was already out the door.

As she was walking towards town, Nanami saw Mizuki. " Hey Mizuki~" she smiled. " Wanna go into town with me?" Mizuki nods, and hugs Nanami.

Tomoe searches all over, and opens the front door to see Nanami leaving with Mizuki.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" tomoe yelled.

That evening, when Nanami came back from Mizuki's house, she goes and sits down, and starts drawing a picture of her. Tomoe, Onikiri, and Kotetsu.

She gets up and shows Tomoe.

" You like it?" she smiled. " It's a picture of all of us…" Tomoe looked at the picture. " Is..that me?" tomoe asked, not knowing what to say.

Nanami blushes and nods.

All of a sudden, Tomoe bursts out into laughter. " Well fine then!" and stomps to her room, and slams the door. She tried not to think about what just happened, but then she started to cry.

" You like it?" " Is that me?" bursting out in laughter.

"It's okay Nanami-sama…'' Kotetsu and Onikiri said at the same time. In the dining room, tomoe sighed. " Don't tell me she's crying now… it's so annoying!" The spirits came floating over to Tomoe.

" You made Nanami-sama cry…'' Tomoe eyes started to get wide, and gasped. He knew when she got upset, later on she was going to get mad, and start demanding orders like it was nobody's business.

Tomoe put his hand on his face, and looked away. " She's the one that's crying, I can't force her to cry…" " Tomoe-sama, go and cheer her up!" He rolled his eyes. " Fine…"

He got up, opens the door, and walks into her room. There was a little note on the table which read, "_ YOU JERK I WENT TO THE BEACH WITH MIZUKI AND MY FRIENDS AMI AND KEI! –NAMAI_ " Tomoe punches the wall. " DANG IT, he is with Nanami…" He runs after Nanami.

At the beach, Nanami sits in her beach chair, reading _Beveraly Hills Journal vol. 2_, and sitting right next to Mizuki. Tomoe comes up and pokes her head . " Mizuki this is fun huh~'' smiled Nanami, ignoring Tomoe's existence.

Tomoe is shocked, and starts to get mad.

" Yes it is!" Mizuki replied, glancing at Tomoe. " Come Nanami-chan, lets go play in the water~" " I'll go get some ice-cream for us.. be right back!" " Okay!" mizuki yelled back.

Nanami comes back, and hands Mizuki his ice-cream. " Here you go.", then sits back down in her chair, continuing on her book where she left off. " Thank you Nanami-chan~"

Tomoe feeling ignored, goes and sits down in a chair with an umbrella. " Oh I see you're here…" nanami said to tomoe turning a page. " Are you gonna apologize for what you did earlier?" Tomoe looks away.

Nanami stands up, and stretches.

" Tomoe follow me…" He gets up, and follows. They sit down at a four-seater table, with an umbrella in the middle, up by where she got ice cream earlier.

Nanami bursts out into tears. " P-please talk to me.. I feel so lonely when you don't…"

Tomoe was surprised as to what she said. " Well you're the one that left me out you know…" Namai stands up and yells." THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!'' she sighs, and sits back down. " All I wanted to give you was a picture.. and you didn't even think if it meant anything… "

Tomoe closes his eyes.

" Well I was joking…'' "Huh?" "He opens them, and looks away, blushing a bit. " Maybe I did like it.. you just over reacted…" Namai stands up, and walks to her right for a few steps.

"Is it bad for wanting to stay by your side?!" Tomoe speaks up, and looks at Nanami. No..but-" then looks away. " Why do you have t over react so much?'' He stands up. "YOU CAN'T TAKE A JOKE CAN YOU!", and walks back and stops.

"If you want to be with me.. learn to behave…" Namai runs after him. She grabs his arm, turn him around to face her, and kisses him.

Her friends all look over and their jaws dropped, and eyes widened, especially Mizuki.

Tomoe eyes widened. After they part, Nanami confesses. " Tomoe I love you, I dont' care what you say about humans and demons can't be together… I know we can get through everything.. together!"

Tomoe walks to get his shoes on, and goes home, leaving Nanami behind. Nanami runs after him.  
- - - -

As Nanami got home, she found Tomoe watching TV in her room.

" Tomoe.. I..lo-" Tomoe gets up, and walks over to Nanami, holding her arms." You know the rules.. humans and demons can't be… Nanami had heard this all before plenty of times, since the first wish she granted, and was starting to get mad.

Her head leans into his chest, and she starts crying.

Tomoe looks down at her. " Don't cry.. why are you crying?" Please Tomoe… everybody who visits our shrine gets a wish.. right?" He nods.

" Well I want a wish of mine to be granted…"

Tomoe sighs. " You can't because you're a Land God.. you grant wishes." Then Nanami brings up the past. " Well Tetsu and Onikiri said…" Tomoe glares at then, having an evil and mad aura around him.

" Tomoe, please do it for me… grant my wish then!"

"Okay what's your wish?" Tears roll down her cheeks. '" For you to always be with me, and love me!" Tomoe stares at her. " Just forget it…" and she climbs in bed, pulling up the covers.

"You didn't wait for my answer…"

Nanami hides underneath the covers, not wanting caring what he had to say, because she knew how he felt. For her being stubborn, Tomoe walks out of the room.

A half-an-hour later, she gets from out under the covers, waiting to hear his answer. There was no answer. Nanami gasped, and started crying. "Tomoe.. don't leave me…"

She gets out of bed, and opens the door, thinking he left for good.

She looks up to see him standing there the entire time behind her door. Nanami grabs his kimono. Tomoe sighs. "We have a contract…" "I know, but for some reason I didn't… and something bad happened to me, where you couldn't be with me, or you forgot me…" she said looking away.

"Where did you get that from? " tomoe asked confused. " T-the next volume of _Beverly Hill Journals_…"

Nanami quickly changed subjects. " The wish I said earlier wasn't my true wish…" nanami said blushing. " Then what was it?" tomoe asked chuckling. " Your gonna say no…"

" I am here for you… YOU KNOW THAT!"

Nanami nods. "Then Tomoe…" "Yes…?" "W-will you marry me…" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. " This is my true wish!"

"Nanami…"

Nanami stares into his eyes. "How old are you to be thinking this?!" She stopped crying, and froze in place. Nanami then acted like she was the rule maker. "Who cares it doesn't matter… what matters is that I want to be with you forever, for the rest of my life…"

" Fine wish granted…"

" No you have to mean it from the heart!" Nanami puts her hands on his face, and looks deeply into his eyes. " Do you love me?"

Tomoe looked away feeling a little ashamed. " I do love you…" " Do you want to be with me.. not as your "Master" but as your wife.. someone who truly loves you for everything you are!"

Tomoe snaps.

" Dang Nanami.. I'm bad with this kind of stuff…" he says looking away blushing.

Nanami giggles.

"Then how will you prove it?" "What is it?" as he lifts her up bridal style. "Tell me!" he begged. She got down and gets out a piece of paper and writes, "You have to kiss me, and give me a ring as I give you one." in kanji.

Tomoe sighs. "Idiot…" he chuckled.

He pulls her close to him, and kisses her, deeply holding her like she was fragile. After he pulls back, "I'll go get a ring later, so enjoy yourself today…' smiling a little. " I like seeing you smile!" smiles Nanami.

Thinking to herself, getting caught in the moment, "I'll drop of school, you can tutor me, and my lunches…" counting on her fingers, then hugging Tomoe from behind, and he hugs her.

"Oh by the way, look what my friend Ami and Kei bought for me…" she brings out brown fox ears, and puts them on her head.

Tomoe looks up.

"Oh…" Nanami blushes.

"W-what? Does it look bad on me...?!" He goes down to her ears and whispers, " It looks cute on you!" Nanami tenses, and faints with a red face.

"N-nanami?!"

She starts giggling, and look at Tomoe. "What's your name? I'm Nanami…" "What's my last name? Are you a cosplaying from that one game…?"

Tomoe kisses her, then passes out and snores.

He picks her up, and carries her to their room. Talking in her sleep, she says, "Tomoe…"

He started to blush.

"What?" "I…I… want…" Tomoe heart started to race. "Apple juice~" Nanami reaches out and finds Tomoe's face thinking it's a cup.

" Idiot go get it yourself!" blushing deeply.

She kisses Tomoe thinking she drank all her apple juice. "All gone~" Nanami goes back to sleeping like a baby.

Tomoe blushes.

All of a sudden, Nanami's cell phone rings. She gets out of bed, sleepwalking, while being stared at by Tomoe.

Nanami picks up the TV remote. "Hello~ Ayame-san~" she smiled. "Hey Ayame-san want some apple juice?" She drops the remote on the floor, and reaches for the headphones.

Nanami puts them on, and pressed play. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She woke up from the music blasting her ears. " I feel like having apple juice for some odd reason.. why Tomoe?"

She looks over to see him sleeping. So she put the headphones on Tomoe's ears, and pressed play.

Tomoe sat up.

" Why did you do that…" tomoe yelled. Nanami runs away. "Aaaah Tomoe is mad!" laughed Nanami.

She runs away, trying to run away from Tomoe's rath of fury. " HEY NANAMI COME BACK HERE!" " Run!" she told herself. If he caught her, he didn't know what would happen next, and he didn't want to find out.

Tomoe trapped her, and grabbed her like she was a little kid. " Let me go~" trying to get away.

" No you need punishment!" as tomoe grins evilly. "Onikiri.. Kotetsu.. help me~"

Tomoe carries her to the shrine entrance inside the house, and drops her. " DO YOUR DUTIES!" ordered tomoe. " NO!" "Yes!" tomoe yelled back. "Or…" tomoe paused. " No marriage!"

Nanami stars to cry.

"NANAMI~" She runs and sits down in the kitchen, eating a bunch of hotdog-shaped octopus. Tomoe follows her into the kitchen. "NO~"

Tomoe started to get irritated. He called for Onikikri and Kotetsu. "Yes Tomoe-sama?" "Get her to do her duties like she is supposed to…" "We would but you have a contract of marriage…"Onikikri and Kotestsu pointed at the line where Tomoe signed. Tomoe was shocked, and gasped. The spirits poofed. " Nanami… I swear if you don't work I'll give you more work then you could have ever imagined!" opening the kitchen door.

"You said you'll divorce her…" Kotetsu and Onikiri explained. "So…" "In Nanami's human world, it means that the two people are no longer together…" the voices said. He started to think of all the times they have been together.

~Flashback~

"Tomoe… do you really love me? From the bottom of your heart…?" Tomoe nods." Yes I do…"

~ End Flashback~

Tomoe walks into the kitchen to see Nanami fell asleep, with leftover tears falling down her cheeks. He taps her shoulder. " Nanami…" She wakes up, and rubs her eyes.

"Oh it's you Tomoe…" she said looking away. " I guess ate all of them... I didn't mean too.. I-" " I'll help you."

They started working on reading people's wishes. "Tomoe~" "First you-what?" "I love you!" and she kissed him.

"Yeah I know you tell me that all the time…"

After one sheet, Nanami goes and climbs up on the roof, and looks at the night sky. "Tomoe!" she yells. He walks outside and looks up. "Nanami what are you doing up there?!" starting to get mad.

Tomoe sighs, and gets up on the roof and sits next to her. "So what do you want!"

Nanami points up in the sky. "It sure is a beautiful night.. I could almost float away…" nanami sighs. Tomoe looks up, and smiles.

Nanami looks over at Tomoe who is smiling, and sees the stars sparkle in his eyes.

Tomoe looks over at Nanami. "What?" Nanami shakes her head. " It's nothing…" Tomoe leans in and kisses Nanami.

" Nanami I love you forever, you may get me mad at times, but for as long as I have known you, I know you're the only girl for me!" he thought.


End file.
